Prior art multinode, multi-processor computer systems utilized one dimensional interconnect, or a linear array. This arrangement had two major problems. The first problem was the increased latency caused by the linear array. Extreme timing problems would occur when a processor on one side of the array attempts to access the resources of a processor on the far side of the linear array.
The second problem is related to the survivability of the system. If one node or processor dies or otherwise becomes unusable, the system would degenerate into a plurality of individual nodes or processors. The individual nodes would no longer share resources, more specifically, the nodes cannot access the resources, such as disk drives, CD drives, or other I/O devices, that are resident on other nodes.